


Nerve Endings

by pipisafoat



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an autopsy visit from Gibbs, Palmer fantasizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerve Endings

He locked the bathroom door behind him and slumped against it, unsteady fingers fumbling with the front of his pants. Finally, finally, he pulled himself and wrapped his fist around his aching erection.

 _"Palmer."_

 _Jimmy spun around. "Agent Gibbs! Doctor Mallard is at lunch right now, but he, uh, left a folder... somewhere... oh, no... maybe it's on his desk... I don't..."_

 _"Don't hurt yourself," Gibbs said, going to Ducky's desk and finding the folder for himself._

 _"Yes, sir. I don't. I mean, I won't, sir."_

 _Gibbs paused in the door. "Don't sir me, and stop being so nervous. You've been here almost five years now and you're still pissing yourself when I walk in the room. Get over it or you'll never be my ME."_

He rubbed his thumb over the tip of his dick, moaning and sliding to the floor. Gibbs' ME... He squeezed just under the head of his cock and muffled his yell with his other hand, head thumping back against the door. Christ. Not that he wanted Ducky to leave, but if that job became his...

 _Gibbs thrust into Jimmy. "Do continue, Doctor."_

 _"As you can see, the bullet broke this rib and then lodged in his lung. Shift your hips a bit right to find the prostate. His death was slow and painful, or it would have been, if they hadn't shot him in the temple soon after."_

 _"I wonder if he was nervous?" Gibbs mused, shifting his hips as requested._

 _Jimmy chuckled. "I wouldn't have been in that situation."_

 _"No, you wouldn't. You're never nervous anymore. I told you I didn't bite."_

 _Jimmy turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Gibbs. "Unless I ask you to."_

As the Gibbs in his fantasy bit into his shoulder, the Jimmy in the bathroom spilled over his hand with a loud groan. He imagined Gibbs coming in his ass, there in Autopsy, with the whole team watching. He thought about Gibbs kissing him, pulling out, and going to see Abby freshly-fucked.

As he cleaned himself up and headed back to Autopsy, he studiously didn't think about the fact that in his fantasy, he had a British accent.


End file.
